The presence of herpes simplex virus (HSV) proteins will be developed as a biophysical marker of malignancy and early malignant states in human uterine cervical cells. Since work to date indicates that HSV is associated with uterine cervical carcinoma and that carcinoma cells should contain HSV proteins, we plan to identify those proteins associated with these cancer cells and use them to produce antibodies. We shall detect these proteins using biophysical probes and laser flow cytometry. Previously identified tumor-associated viral antigens will be isolated and purified by preparative electrophoresis, and specific antibodies to them will be prepared in animals and hybridomas. These antibodies will be reacted with uterine cervical cells from normal subjects, patients with HSV infections, patients with dysplasia, and carcinoma patients. HSV-transformed cultured cells will be used to optimize procedures. The presence of marker proteins will be detected with fluorescently labeled secondary antibodies, fluorescent avidin, or by the peroxidase-antiperoxidase staining method. These fluorescent or absorbing stains will be evaluated by semi-automated quantitative microscopy, laser flow microfluorometry, or laser flow light scattering cytometry in 2-parameter or 3-parameter flow cytometers. The optimum choice of antigen, antibody, biophysical probe, and cytometry system will be made on the basis of an objective comparison of biophysical with clinical findings.